Rokuro
is a shinobi hailing from Iwagakure and son of Kurotsuchi. Sometime during a mission, he would be unfortunately trapped within a genjutsu of the powerful kunoichi named Fukkatsu. His will forever shattered, he became addicted to the kunoichi and her illusion, even to the point of becoming her slave and abiding all her commands. He defected from Iwagakure to join the woman in Zenith; an organization seeking peace by becoming a common enemy for the nations. He became a lost soul forever abiding the kunoichi's every command, being the epitomy of a living puppet. Background Rokuro was born thirteen years after the great war in an era of peace between the great nations. He was born into a loving and responsible home that praised morals. Birthed as the son of the Tsuchikage, expectations for the boy were always high. From an early age, he was trained rigorously by highly skilled jonin along with his mother, and excelled at an incredibly quick pace. Before even entering the academy, he had been taught excellent chakra control and various elemental ninjutsu. During his academy days, that knowledge made him superior to the other children. He excelled to great heights, proving to have become stronger than the normal genin. During his chunin exams, he was able to complete them up to the final stage, where he easily triumphed, courtesy of his elemental ninjutsu gift. As he reached adolescence, Rokuro became a pillar of strength for the village, his elemental prowess garning praise from the antire shinobi world. His life was filled with respect and care from his village, however, that soon changed. When he was nineteen years old, he met up with a woman named Fukkatsu, hailed the beauty of the sand. Whilst fighting the beautiful kunoichi to protect a village he loved, he fell prey to her powerful genjutsu, with his body manipulated and tortured to break his will, the gorgeous kunoichi defeated him and kept torturing him with her illusion to the point where he developed an addiction to it. Being a pervert in nature, all his desired would be fulfilled within the illusion, and he could not let go. His will forever tarnished, he became the woman's servant and would abide by her every command just to be rewarded with the illusion. Soon, he joined the organization his "queen" was part of, acting as the subordinate of the treacherous kunoichi. For years, he remained a shell of the person he once was, only desiring to do as his master commands. Personality In his early years, Rokuro was a prideful person, taking much respect for his abilities. He took pride in his village, and would not hesitate to attack anyone who dared to scorn it. With such a prideful disposition came flaws, as he was prone to going beserk when one attempted to harm his village. However, to his village, this was viewed as merely his love for his village. This personality would only grew as he got older to his adolescent years, and as a result, he wanted to become Tsuchikage to lead the village to glory. Rokuro also had a perverted disposition and love for well-endowed women, which ultimately led to his downfall. Upon his capture from the beautiful kunoichi of Sunagakure, he became a lost soul. His love for his village was lost and he was a mere shell of his former self. His dreams were all lost, without a single glimpse of his old self, he thought of only pleasing his master, seeing her as a goddess with no superior. The remnants of his previous persona, however, still remained, as he would sometimes show signs of shock when Zenith spoke of invading Iwagakure. This is most evident when he is away from Fukkatsu, as some of his traits prior show themselves, such as taunting his opponents in battle. Appearance Rokuro had a tanned-skin with olive green hair along with a small beard as he reached adulthood. Not one to care much about appearances, Rokuro's looks were that of the average person. From the early stages of his life, his attire consisted of a simple white jacket with black linings through the edges of the collar, a black undershirt and blue pants along with blue sandals. His tools rested in a holster in his left leg whilst his forehead protector rested in his right leg respectively. His physique was also highly ripped, credit to his mother's early gruesome training. He mantained this physique by partaking in endurance exercise on a daily basis. However, when he became a servant of Fukkatsu, he rarely took exercises, with the exception of missions. He showed slight signals of body fat in his otherwise ripped body, and the back his hand was branded with a cloister black "F" in respect of his master. His attire remained the same, with the exception of a utility belt that contained various pouches for explosive tags. Abilities Rokuro has outstanding abilities, courtesy of early training. From placing himself under the tutelage of various skilled ninjutsu practitioners, he attained a vast amount of experience and skill with its use. Using the skills he has been given through gruesome training, he has mastered three of the five basic nature transformations, allowing him to combine and shift them to get better results. Being a student of the Tsuchikage, he was taught extremely powerful techniques from an early age to mantain the legacy of the stone village. Chakra and Control Despite it not being extremely strong, Rokuro has outstanding chakra reserves from an early age. By meditating two hours per day and then training physical prowess in the academy, his reserves kept plummeting, allowing him to use otherwise chakra taxing ninjutsu without signs of fatigue or massive loss. His chakra control is not incredible, but it is fairly good, allowing him to mould chakra through mediums incase of earth release. Ninjutsu Rokuro has astounding skills in terms of ninjutsu. Having obtained a vast amount of skills and techniques through early tutelage, his combat prowess revolves around wielding these skills. Nature Transformation From childbirth, Rokuro's nature affinity was wielding the earth release, with the capability to form monstrous rock constructs and deep swamps to encase opponents and creatures. Eventually, Rokuro was able to wield two more natures, and increased the potency and diversity of his arsenal. His impressive mastery allows him to constantly switch to catch opponents off-guard. By combining these natures, he can create even stronger techniques, increasing his destructive potency. Taijutsu Although it isn't his best skill, Rokuro is no pushover in terms of taijutsu, and is capable of using his earth release to increase or decrease his weight, allowing him to launch more devastating taijutsu attacks and increasing his defences or simply making him lighter and more agile. Stats Trivia * Rokuro (六郎) can be translated as "Six Son" * Rokuro is a symbol of how a person who commits the seven deadly sins (in his case: pride and lust) can be easily influenced to succumb to one's will and lose themselves whilst caught up in fulfilling their desires. Quotes (To: Fukkatsu): My lady... You are my queen. You say 'die' and I perish. You have no superior. I forever bow down to your will, for it is my command. References